


Overcome

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be a cruel mistress. Alex Shelley/OC/Chris Sabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I wanted to do another story using the 1sentence table, but with a twist. This one features Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, and an unnamed OC (as is my modus operandi nowadays). No names or features are given away due to the jerkwads out there that think all OCs are Mary Sues. Y'all suck, by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

Alex never thought that a girl would come between them. ( _Never_ )

She was Alex’s girlfriend, not his, but Chris was beginning to fall in love with her. ( _Struggle_ )

Alex saw the way Chris was looking at his girlfriend when Chris didn’t think Alex would notice, and he didn’t like it. ( _Jealousy_ )

Both of them were going to great lengths to make sure that they didn’t get caught, but neither of them liked lying to Alex. ( _Lies_ )

Alex felt like he’d been stabbed twice—once in the back, by Chris, and once in the heart, by his girlfriend. ( _Hurt_ )

Chris really never meant to fall in love. ( _Love_ )

Alex wondered if this had happened because he hadn’t been paying enough attention to his girlfriend lately. ( _Worry_ )

Chris knew that he had to put an end to this, before his friendship with Alex deteriorated beyond all repair. ( _End_ )

She never meant to hurt Alex, and she felt like she was the one responsible for this whole mess. ( _Remorse_ )

The two of them decided that they would go to Alex, together, and tell him that they had been hooking up behind Alex’s back. ( _Confess_ )


End file.
